Cats Favor
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Senior year and the gangs thought they were ready. But what do you do when Cat asks a favor from her friends? How about if it's just from jade, cause Cat trusts her. And how much work, preparation and performance, will it take for Jade to fulfill that request? Lets watch as Jade shows what a good friend she can be, even if Beck did pressure her into agreeing to do this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Victorious characters, Schneider's bakery and Nickelodeon does. Lets be honest, neither of them would have dared to make a story like this, regardless of what Ariana has recently confessed.

Enjoy.

:}

It was a sunny late summer day, as well as the beginning of the Hollywood Arts school year, and Tori and the gang had once again gathered around the Asphalt Cafe, enjoying the warm California weather. Everything felt normal, or as normal as things got at Hollywood Arts, so naturally the various members were enjoying it before everything transformed. They were seniors now, and while the gang still had the majority of the year to go, the weight of time was starting to press down on them. Each of them felt the need to make a change. Oddly, beyond the normal dramas, the gang could feel that seemed to be oddly nervous. They didn't judge, however, understanding that this was the first time since she'd arrived at Hollywood Arts where her untalented sister wasn't attending. The elder Vega girl wasn't at Hollywood Arts, having graduated the year before and moved on to collage and her career in Spanish language television. Tori was feeling a touch nervous. That odd kind of nerves were new to her, however understandable, because her sister wasn't there. Only Tori, and maybe the more perceptive of her friends, the one's who cared, had realized the emotional shift. Trina's being there was part of Tori's sense of security. Cat, for one, had realized how heavily Tori depended on her sisters presence, even if the elder girl didn't actually do anything to help her through any of their madcap adventures. Trina was like Tori's safety net, there to catch her if she fell, giving the younger girl the courage, the confidence, to try new things. Cat understood, she'd felt the same way when her brother was shipped off to Idaho, where he still lived. Tori may miss her sister, who was attending UCLA, and thus still lived in the same house, but during those short hours the more talented Vega girl was at school, the on e person who'd be there for her despite her own issues was gone, leaving only the friends that Cat knew she could count on, but Tori still didn't trust quite enough. Tori smiled at her friends, and wondered how much longer they'd stay so close. There were issues just behind their various eyes.

Beck and Jade, for their part, had been fighting more, while Cat and Robbie had gone on a few trial dates, not yet ready to make anything official. Even Andre had decided to try dating one girl, so far a miserable failure, because while Meredith was agreeable enough, the musician still had that annoying itch. But for all the differences in their lives, only Cat, with her new life in Venice of America, was dealing with anything major.

They all understood how different things had become for Cat, what with her brother in still in Idaho, now trying to grow potatoes large enough to require a trailer to move, plus living in Venice with another teen. Not just living with that teen, but running her own babysitting business, having wild adventures, and using time petite girl would otherwise spend with the gang. Cat was busy, involved in her new groups dramas and misadventures, far more then any of them would have guessed, and that sometimes made the time she had with them seem precocious. As a result, the group did what they could to make the girl comfortable. The various members of the gang took extra precautions to help maintain the semblance of normalcy for their redheaded friend, working hard so Cat wouldn't have anything distracting her from her school work, while accepting that they were all slowly splitting apart. They didn't wanna drive her away any faster, giving her instead a place where the normal was strong enough to rely upon. But the idealistic wasn't the norm for this group, and as occasionally happened, things were destined to blow up. Oddly, it was Cat's turn to ignite.

"Um, Jadey, can I ask you a favor?" Cat asked. No one paid that request any more then a passing interest, as this wasn't that unusual. Nor was what came next.

"NO!" Jade said, an air of finality that even Cat knew wouldn't last. "And don't..."

"Call you Jadey." Cat finished for her. "Sor-Rey."

"Jade, was that really necessary?" Beck asked his on again, off again girlfriend.

"How else is she gonna learn?" The blue eyed girl replied.

"Refusing before you even know what she wants? How, exactly, does that teach her anything?" Rob filled in. The boy was unusually brave to challenge the pale goth, but they were seniors, and Robbie's new goal was to take more risks.

"Oh, that." Jade waved the boy's words off.

"Jade, that's rude." Beck scolded her, again treating her like a child. "We need to learn to treat our friends better. Now apologize." He pointed at Cat, once again ignoring Robie.

"I can't help her out, because I just don't have that much time." Jade argued. "You know Cat, and you know she doesn't usually have easy problems. Also, when she does, Puckett is there to take care of things." You could almost hear the unsaid statement of how she'd been replaced.

"Pleaaase, Jade, it'll only take a few hours." Cat begged, giving her best kitty cat eyes. (Cat refused to call them puppy dog eyes, because her name was Cat.)

"See, it won't take that long." Beck prodded. "Now, a good friend gives of themselves. So..."

"Is it hard or inconvenient?' Jade asked the petite girl, hoping to shut her sometimes boyfriend down.

"I don't know." Cat said, shrugging. "I mean, yea, I guess, cause it's not something Sam can do, and I need someone I really trust for this, so the boys are out. Honestly, you're about the only real choice I have, other then Trina, cause you know she can handle this. Only, Trina's not my bestest friend, and I need that level of trust."

"Does this involve surgery, or the hospital, or anything like that?" Jade wondered aloud, but Tori was seconds behind her, only staying silent because Jade had already spoke.

"No, it's a personal thing, something I've wanted to deal with soon, but I need someone I trust to help make the experience fun." Cat blinked at her friend. "Besides, you're uniquely qualified."

"How so?" Jade asked. She hated to admit it, but she was starting to be nominally intrigued.

"Cause you're a girl." Cat said, smiling. Only the smile faded, just for a second. "Oh, right, I meant to say, despite how you often act, you're a girl, and a girl would understand." Her smile returned, brighter then before, as if her words explained a lot more then they did.

"You know what, I'll do it." Tori volunteered. Mostly, she wanted to save the petite girl from the expected cruelty of their pale friend. That, and she suspected another fight between the former lovebirds was just under the surface, and no one liked it when Jade and Beck went at it.

"That's nice of you, but I really prefer Jade." Cat offered, try8ng to sound diplomatic. "See, she has more of a, um, not sure how to describe it…." Cat thought for a second, finger by her lip and she sought some elusive description. Then her smile once again exploded across her face, triumphantly exclaiming "Oh, yea, she's more pushy. Kinda need a bossy pants to do this right."

"See, Cat appreciates your unique qualities." Beck didn't need to try to keep a straight face, because this time the boy meant it. The others, however, were amazed that Jade hadn't done anything violent or scissor related to the petite girl, and possibly Beck.

Jade groaned. "If I say yes, will you all stop pestering me?"

"You have to do the favor." Beck warned, while Andre stayed quiet, not wanting to get dragged into this madness. He'd learned, a long time ago, some messes you just don't jump into the middle of.

'Jade's wazzed enough. Don't pull the tail of the dragon. You might get burned.' He reminded himself. 'Sides, I plan on having a use for ALL my body parts this year.'

"Fine, as long as it doesn't involve too much work, I'll do it." Jade relented.

Andre, who hadn't realized it, let out the breath he'd been holding. It felt like things were getting safe again, and he wouldn't have to worry about being dragged into anything uncomfortable.

"Just a couple of hours, maybe a night." Cat assured her. "You sure this isn't an inconvenience?"

"Oh, it is, but I'll do it." Jade sighed. "I suppose I do kinda owe you that much."

"Yeaaaaaaaa." Cat clapped.

"So, can we help?" Robbie asked.

"Yea, little red, maybe we can reduce the stress miss thang here is feeling, make it all right." Andre added, while others went back to lunch, and unintentionally set themselves up for what was coming next.

"No, I think Jade can take my virginity all by herself." Cat assured the musician, and just like that, Beck demonstrated the perfect spit take. It was too bad for him that he was drinking soda, cause that burned his nose as it splurted out.

"You're WHAT!" Jade surprised herself by not being the one to ask, her words somehow lost along the way. Instead, Tori, who'd spit up part of her lunch, found her voice first.

"My virginity." Cat confirmed. "What, did I pronounce it wrong?"

"CAAAT?!" Jade managed.

"What?!" The redhead smiled, honestly confused. "I read somewhere that girls who weren't ready to do things like that with their Bo's, or boyfriends, cause not everyone dates one of the Dukes of Hazzard." Cat shrugged, again, and seemed innocent and oblivious to the enormity of what she' was asking. "Anyways, some girls ask a friend to help them. You know, to take their virginity."

"You mean, like what, get you information? Maybe be there for you when you use some kind of, er, thingy, to break your hymen?" Andre was fishing, and already felt too involved.

"No, I meant sex." Cat told the gang. "It's why I wanted Jade. She's my best friend, so I know she'll do everything she can to make it fun, and she's both very feminine, and very very masculine." Cat paused only a moment, getting started again before anyone could think to speak. "Also, she's got a boy like personality, thus, hyper aggressive. Plus, she's bossy, kinda like some boys are."

"I see why Sam couldn't do it." Tori groaned. Inwardly, she had no clue, having only briefly met the iCary alum years earlier, and not really understanding the similarities in the two semi-psychopaths personalities.

"Actually, Sam could, except she's a virgin too." Cat told the singer. "Which reminds me, Jade, I may need to see how it's done before we do it, so I might, probably will, kinda you're gonna have to take Sam's virginity too. That is, if she says yes." Cat explained.

"No, not gonna happen, no way, never." Jade spat out quickly.

"But Jade, you promised." Cat whined, once again breaking out the kitty cat eyes. "I'm not ready to try this with a boy yet, and without you, I don't have anyone I trust enough, except maybe Trina, and that would be weird. I mean, we don't have that kind of relationship."

"And we do" Jade tried to shout, except something inside failed, and her voice faltered. Jade all but choked on her own words, trying to clear her throat for the next scream.

"Yea, cause I know you, and I know you can handle this." Cat said, now sounding so small. "No one else can, and I really need you to help me out here."

"Um, Cat, sex changes everything." Rob warned.

"Kinda the reason I'm not asking you to do it." Cat told the boy. "No, Jade's the least likely to change. And also, I know, this will help her too."

"How will it help her?" Sinjin asked. Then he realized he'd intruded on a private conversation, and ran, fast, to avoid the wrath of Jade.

"I hate to say it, but I suspect Cat here thought this out a lot more then we did." Tori conceded. "Jade, maybe, if you think you can handle it, you should help her out. I mean, if you think about it, this is huge, and she asked you."

Jade sighed, nervous and uncomfortable and for whatever reason accepting this wasn't about her or her assets. "Fine, but I'm gonna need more then a day."

"Jade, we agreed, that's private." Beck whisper yelled at his girl.

"What I meant was, I need to so some research before we, er..." Jade searched for the word.

"Fuck." Cat filled in. "That is the right meaning, right?"

"Cat, you swore." Rob scolded the redhead.

"At this point, why do we even care about the language?" Andre groaned. "Guys, lets accept that this is a major favor that Jade's gonna try to do for Cat, and move on from there, kay?" He glanced around, feeling way to exposed. "Maybe never mention it again, or at least not in public? And I don't know if any of you noticed, but where are we? In public, where we just agreed never to talk about this, so why is anyone still talking? Huh? Huh?"

"ANDRE!" Jade screamed.

"What?" He said back, loud but not screaming.

"Shut it, kay?" Jade ordered, and then silence descended on the table.

The gang sat there, trying to move on, but the seed had been set, and no one was comfortable moving on. They just weren't interested in talking about this either. So they sat in silence, uncomfortable, unable to broach the subject least they say the wrong thing, or upset Jade, or Cat, or apparently Andre. In the end, the end of lunch was a mercy. But the gang, they still had yet to figure out how to address this new elephant that dominated the table.

:}

Not sure where to end this chapter, so here it is. Sorry about any errors and misspellings. Anyways, thoughts? Yes, this will have a higher rating later, but we'll be taking our time getting there. Anyone got thoughts on how Jade'll prepare for this favor/ And yes, I get that the name has interesting meanings here.

Had to find this story, cause I wrote it, and it chose to hide in the wrong directory. Glad I found it, cause this, it's kinda, I don't know, fun?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Warning, while things may get more adult, the buildup will probably be more tame. Just letting you know.

:}

Jade knew, deep in her soul, that she'd made the right choice. Heading straight home after school was a mercy, both for her and her friends. Once there, all it took was her checking the Slap to confirm that her friends had put this whole request thing behind them, and were enjoying themselves. All of the core gag, Beck included, had gone to Tori's, and somehow managed to have some fun. Jade just swallowed it down, not allowing herself to feel hurt or ignored, because she had a lot of work ahead of herself. 'My god, they have THAT book at my library?' she thought as she scanned the listings. Research was paying some odd dividends.

The next day during lunch, Jade sat at an isolated table in the asphalt cafe, alone, reading. She was loaded down with articles on her computer, as well as a couple of books from the library, giving her plenty to do instead of worrying about what her social group might be up to. She'd chosen to sit away from her friends because she knew she only had so long before the petite girl would become impatient. Days at most before she'd have to act. 'Man, I thought I knew this chiz...' Jade started to worry that perhaps she wouldn't be ready in time.

"Jade, you have a fake ID, right?" Trina asked. The blue eyed girl glared up at the intruder, wishing this one would go away so she could resume her research. "Great, grab it and meet me at mine, say sevenish."

"WHYYYY?" Jade groaned. Later, she'd be upset she forgot to ask what Trina was doing there, as the older girl had graduated. However, at that moment., she was too distracted. Instead, visions of impaling the older girl on her scissors warred with dangerous thoughts about... stuff.

"We're gonna go to a presentation, get you some answers." Trina informed the girl. "Only, it's age restricted, but I figured, you're the type who'd have a fake ID. Right?"

"And Why would I go anywhere with YOU?" Jade asked, still not happy about this intrusion.

"Because Cat is my friend." Trina explained. "Of your group, Cat's the one I know is my friend. I get along with some, like Robbie, and Tori's my sister, but Cat is the one person willing to be my friend, no mater what, and when I heard about what she asked you..."

"Tori should have kept her mouth shut." Jade growled.

"She did." The older girl sighed. "Sinjin, however, he needed to talk about it. Boy just couldn't shut the chiz up. Wanted to know why she didn't ask his help." She chuckled. "He didn't appreciate my explaining why not."

"What did you tell him?" Jade asked, both curious, and feeling ready to be offended.

"Because I know he's a virgin, and would be lucky to know where to put his thingy." Trina said. Jade relaxed, just a bit. Inwardly, she almost laughed. "Besides, you gonna deny you're more of a man then Sinjin?" Trina's brown eyes challenged the goth. "Well, are you?"

"And why am I listening to you?" Jade groaned, her mind looking for the right insult. Unfortunately, given what she'd been reading, she was more interested in if Trina enjoyed oral stimulation on her nipples. 'Like that image isn't gonna haunt me….'

"We're gonna go do some research." Trina repeated. "Get you some answers. Trust me, it'll be a lot quicker then if you just read that chiz. Besides, lets be honest here, most of what you'll find on line is porn, and the facts in that chiz is questionable at best."

"FINE!" Jade barked, giving in because even to her mind that argument made some kind of sense. Then she turned her attention back to her research, hoping the older girl walked away when her blue eyed no longer focused on the older Vega. 'Great. Trina fricking Vega was right. Now, I have to go out with her, just to help me devirginize Cat. How could this get any weirder?'

Jade's day continued, and fortunately for her, Sinjin had chosen to talk to Trina instead of the host of people available at school. As a result, she managed to avoid too many awkward exchanges, save for the short talk she had with Lane. "Jade, not to intrude, but I've heard this rumor that says Cat may have asked you to perform a fairly personal favor for her." The guidance counselor opened. He was normally far better at interventions like this, save when dealing with potently violent students, where his fear of what they could do often added barriers, like security, to the conversation. Today, however, he didn't bother with Derek, confronting the pale horror all on his own, out in the halls, where anyone might see.

"Who blabbed?" Jade growled.

"Actually, Cat told me." The man said. "She wanted to make sure I understood it was her idea, and no one was forcing her. Said her roommate convinced her to tell us, said the girl was sure we'd all be thinking that you'd somehow forced her anyways. Even had me call Miss Puckett. Got kinda..." He shifted, obviously uncomfortable. "She then had me break something to her roommate…." His eyes no longer met hers. "You'll be pleased to know I was able to smooth things out between them."

"Meaning?" Jade asked.

"I, er, I wasn't trying to convince anyone of anything, but Samantha has agreed, if it has to be that way, she'll, er..." It was obvious that Mister Alexander was way out of his own element. Unfortunately, Jade couldn't enjoy the counselors embarrassment, due to her own growing dilemmas. Still, sometimes a girl had to try.

"Shouldn't you be more comfortable talking about sex?" Jade asked, aiming to see how uncomfortable she could make the man.

"Usually I am." He insisted. "But sometimes, I feel a subject should be broached by the individual, and you're known to be kinda..." His attempts to be diplomatic were becoming infuriating.

"So, you gonna tell me not to do this?" The pale girl wondered. Her body stiffened, preparing to fight for something that, if she was honest, she really didn't wanna do. Still, she wasn't going to back down, not even in this skirmish.

"No, cause it's not my business." Lane replied, now sounding more confidant. "Nothing about this is against school rules, as long as it happens off school grounds. You're both under whats normally considered the age of consent, but at your age, the whole rules around age of consent stumbles into a huge gray area. See, in California, if your under eighteen, and over fifteen, then as long as there's less then two years age difference between the two experimenting, and you're both willing, it's legal, so..." He swallowed. "So, do you need any advice?" His eyes racked the volumes in her arms. "I see you've already found the books I'd have recommend, so that's good, right?"

"Trina said she's taking me out tonight, to talk to an expert." Jade said, keeping her voice cool.

"Yea, that sounds like a plan for disaster." The man noted. "Look, bring your phone, and be ready to call for help. If you don't run into t=anything threatoning, still be ready to call me, cause people, they can be very manipulative. Just, I wanna make sure you're safe."

"Fine." Jade agreed.

"And after, seek me out." He added quickly, now thinking on his feet again. "Maybe after school tomorrow? We can head to my office, just you, me, and given the subject matter, a couple of witnesses, and I'll see what kind of material your parents will let me show you. I can get my hands on some genuine instructional material, kinda adult, but given what you're about to do, probably appropriate."

Jade's distaste was washed away in the hope that maybe this would help her make the whole experience good for her friend. 'Lord knows, my first time, a disaster...' She met the mans eyes. "Fine." She snapped. "Oh, and mister Alexander…."

"Yes?" He said, stopping his retreat. He'd been ready to head back to his office, safely away from this uncomfortable conversation, and hopefully towards problems he was more likely to be able to help with.

"Thanks." She told him, and meant it.

:}

Okay, short chapter, but this way, I won't have to break up what happens next, which is Trina taking Jade to her expert. Any thoughts on what that could be? Also, thanks to everyone who bothered to read this. Not gonna be that long, but we have a ways to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

Okay, got lazy there, but whatever.

:}

That evening, at the Vega home, Jade found herself sitting in her car, waiting for the appointed time, and maybe a bit beyond. 'Who is she to tell me when to be anywhere?' Jade thought, venom starting to churn in her mind. 'I should just drive away, ignore the talentless one's attempts to...' A knock on her window let the pale girl know someone was there.

Blue eyes shifted, seeing the smiling face of Trina Vega standing outside her car, staring in through the drivers side window. Sounding almost conspiratorial, the elder Vega sister opened with "It'll be easier if I drive."

Jade rolled down her window. "Sorry, what was that?" They both knew Jade had been able hear her, even if the car was fairly soundproofed.

"If you insist on driving, then you have to make sure to take me home." Trina continued, standing p from the half crouch she'd been in. "But look, your car's right here, so if I drive, we both know you'll be able to get home really easily."

"I don't wanna be seen out with you." Jade tried. "Because, you know, nobody likes you."

"And I said, I'm doing this for Cat, cause otherwise, I wouldn't wanna be seen out with just you either." Trina shot back. "Besides, I doubt anyone we know is gonna be where we're going. So, shift over, and let me drive, or shift over to my car."

Jade thought, for just a second, then rolled up her windows, got out and locked her car up. "Okay, you can drive." The goth said, making her way to the older girls car. Jade also used that time to get her phone out, and settled in on which videos to watch.

Trina didn't seem to mind, getting in and, moments after jade got her seat belt on, driving the other girl away from the Vega home, their neighborhood, and off towards the secret destination. Minutes passed, with Jade lost in her phone, not wanting to be there, but surrendering to the simple reality that she might need this information in order to help Cat. Finally, the car pulled to a stop, and they were at their destination.

"We're here." Trina told her guest. "So, follow my lead, and lets get informed." She held up a single finger. "I'll do all the talking, up until it's time for you to chime in. We good?"

"Whatever." Jade said, having no intent on doing what Trina wanted. That attitude, however, ended seconds later as they reached the building. Stopping just outside, Jade took in the sign, proclaiming the name of the establishment as "Girl Bar." Something clicked in the pale girls head. "Um, Trina…?"

Trina, however, plowed ahead to the entrance, not worrying about much beyond finding people to help answer her questions. "Relax and let me do the talking." She reminded her companion. Despite them having brought their fake ID's in preparation, no one stopped them at the door to check. They were able to bypass the curtains that acted as security to find their way inside.

Inside, the bar was sparsely populated by women. Girls of various dress, mostly attractive, talking and dancing and playing pool. A bar for women, with Jade now knowing just what kind of place they'd gone too.

"HAY!" The bartender called out. "Aren't you a little young?"

"Yea, but that's okay." Trina called back. "We're not here to drink. See, my friend here has been tasked with helping a mutual friend lose her virginity, and we're not exactly experienced in that area. Naturaly, we came here for some advice."

"And I brought my fake I.D. why?" Jade hissed.

"We needed to get in first." Trina said, not seeming the least bit worried. Then, she raised her voice. "So, who has advice for us?"

The extremely uncomfortable situation was solved quickly by a couple of the women there who led the girls to a semi secluded corner of the bar. Once there, said women proceeded to offer a little advice, starting with being more careful about screaming some things out. Jade found herself taking notes as the two women's reluctance faded in the light of helping Jade with her mission. Advice like learning to read your partner, finding out what she likes, was noted, as was other, sometimes less useful tidbits of wisdom. Jade noted that Trina was also paying rapt attention, breaking only to inform the occasional party that no, they were just there for information, and yeas, Jade was too young to be there. However, as they proceeded, it turned out there was less of a controversy then expected. The law said the bar couldn't serve the young girls alcohol, never forbidding either entrance for other purposes, as long as they were accompanied by a responsible adult. That meant the two were allowed to stay for a while.

The first couple who offered advice were soon replaced by another, then another, as many women had their own bits of wisdom to share. Personal experiences mixed with odd antidotes and often tangent stories, paining a whole much different then Jade expected. The biggest was a lack of consistency.

"So, the idea of different people liking different things is true, huh?" Jade commented to Trina as she checked her notes. "Penetration, no penetration, different sizes, different approaches, circumstances, everything. Whats wild is how many of then admit to having been such different people back in school, where the need to fit in was so strong." She shook her head. "You wondering why their being so helpful?"

"We're hot." Trina said with no doubt in her mind. "If you think about it, they're really kinda like guys. I mean, they've admitted to liking sex a little bit more then other girls..."

"No, they're willing to admit to liking sex." Jade cut her companion off. "I'm thinking, if the boys were to take the time, do it right, then a good number of girls would like it as much as the guys."

"They say a teenage boy thinks of sex every seven second." Trina argued.

"That can't be true." Jade said as her head whipped around to stare at the older girl. Inside, she refused to just accept that guys could be so obsessed with sex. "I mean, how would the researchers know? And, and how, just how. I think about sex sometimes, but every seven seconds? By the time I've finished thinking about it, I'd have had to have started over a good half dozen times, plus. I mean, Good thoughts take time..." Her voice faded as the bartender approached, laughing at something.

"That sounds like a fun discussion." The older woman said. This woman was clearly one of the oldest people in the bar, already showing signs of age, probably in her forties, if not older. "However, I hope you got what you needed, cause it's getting late, and I can't let you stay here any longer. Not in good conscious. So, you got a car, or do I need to see who'll give you a ride."

"You need us out before the Cinimax stuff happens?" Trina asked.

"No, I need you out before the nick at night stuff happens." The bartender said. "What kind of place do you think I'm running?"

"We didn't know..." Jade offered, her voice small.

"Well, you go, help your friend." The bartender smiled. "And for the record, the reason they've been so talkative is that most of us wish our first time was better. Hell, many of us had our first time with guys, and that just doesn't always work. Mind you, as you know by now, who you can love and who you can screw aren't always locked together. Many people can screw people they'd be incapable of loving, but still find arousing. Lesbians having sex, including angry sex, with guys happens. That's kinda the idea behind Chasing Amy."

"Didn't look that angry to me." Trina noted.

"Dude, really?" Jade asked.

"Hay, I wanted to learn." The elder Vega sister defended herself.

"So, Car?" The bartender asked again.

"Yea, I drove." Trina said.

"Then good luck to you both." The woman smiled one more time. "And when your over twenty one, feel free to come back. You both look like you could be real popular around here. Just, we don't need any more heart breakers, cause we have plenty. Even some of the women who helped you tonight are only here for the chance to meet a rutting buddy."

"Rutting?" Trina asked.

"Look it up on your phone." Jade told her companion, pushing the Latina out the door.

The drive home was quite, with Jade going over her notes. There was a lot, though she had to admit there was quite a bit of overlap and repetition. "I'm gonna need to get my hands on some kind of dildo, aren't I?" She said, still looking at her Pearpad.

"Got one." Trina told her. "I'll get it for you before you head out tonight."

"You anticipated this, didn't you?" Jade marveled at the untalented woman's preparation.

"Bought it on line." Trina told her. "Funny thing, they'd delivered something like it to us before, or at least that's what the questionnaire they sent me said. Not sure I wanna know who bought a strap-on bigger then the one I have."

"It's that big?" The pale girl asked, smirking. Images of what Trina would look like wearing a dildo were disturbingly pleasant to the blue eyed girl.

"No, cause the most recommended size wasn't huge, and I went down a touch, cause Cat's a smaller body type." She blinked, watching the road turn more and more familiar. "Wish we'd done this interview first, cause I'd have gotten the most popular size. But the thing is, the one that had been delivered to us before, the bigger one, it's damn near the maximum size that company makes, so I'm left wondering who was willing to basically get fisted?"

"Wish they hadn't used so many hand gestures when they described THAT to us." Jade said, shuddering. "Guessing some people do like it."

"Yea, it's late, so let me get that for you, and you head home." Trina said, shifting subjects. "Er, before tonight, I had thought about helping you with one of the more obvious problems. See, I read, on line, that using a strap-on can be exhausting. Girls have no idea how hard that chiz can be." Trina sounded nervous, a sound the older girl didn't make often.

"So?" Jade asked.

"Not sure if I'd have been able to have done it, but Cat is my friend, and I wanted to help, so I'd thought maybe about letting you practice a bit with that toy." Trina explained, not even looking towards the blue eyed girl. "You know, to help you get used to it. Again, not sure I'd have been able to go through with it, but I wanted to help..."

"So… You'd thought about letting me fuck you with that dildo, huh?" Jade said, utterly lacking any other response. She wanted to let it drop, but this was too important, something she was about to learn about Trina Vega.

"Yea, but by now, mom and dad are home, so let me just get you the toy, and hopefully you'll be able to figure something out to use it right, cause it's almost the weekend, and Cat's waiting." The Latina tried to sound casual. "She needs this, cause she's right, no way in hell Jewboy would make it anything but uncomfortable. Probably let that damn puppet have first go."

"I hate to agree with you..." Jade said. She didn't wanna talk, however. At that moment, all she wanted was to get the toy and go home. Already, the image of Trina, covered only in sweat, had formed in her very active imagination. 'Every seven fucking seconds….'

:}

So, that was Trina's trip. FYI, Girl Bar is the name of the bar in a movie called, of all things, Bar Girls. Sometimes, you just use what you can.

Thoughts about this field trip? I glazed over what they learned, cause it would have been a book on it's own. Instead, it became an evening worth remembering for a girl who proudly claims to do her recherche. Hoping it helps.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

:}

Knowing that Saturday was D-day, and she needed to be ready, Jade spent the two days after her little trip preparing, She even blew off a sorta date with Beck, hanging with the possibility of other activities, just to prepare. She didn't need Beck's mixed messages anyways. 'How can he encourage me to help Cat, then tell me that sexing her would be wrong? I mean, we all kinda agreed that I'm doing this, so I need to master the use of the fucking toy, and finish my preparations. God, why'd she suggest I might have to do Sam as well? That means a lot of preparation for me. It could also mean a hell of a workout too, and frankly, I hate expending that much energy….' She contemplated carob-loading, but didn't wanna look bloated for the event. 'Think she'll have us do this clothed?' The though wasn't as comforting as the goth had hoped.

Jade also managed to fit in that promised, and now needed, meeting with Lane. The meeting where she describes some of her experience at the Girl Bar, trying not to be nearly as graphic as some of her volunteer helpers were. "There was even this one couple, girl was on her first lesbian relationship, and it was working. She told me..." Jade's breath hitched, as she tried to get through a tangential story she'd been unable to forget. "She told me about how she only dated guys up until one day, at some coffee shop, she had a flash of attraction to the waitress. Apparently that girl, the waitress, was hitting on her, and she felt a new awakening. Never dated that girl, instead winding up with some butch chick who she's still with today. Thing is, somehow, she just never knew..."

Lane chuckled. "I hate to say this, but for some people, they shift, a touch, as they get older. Not sure why, but they do. Others, they grew up in a culture where they never had 'Will and Grace' or any other good examples of gay or straight relationships." His eyes lit up. "Are you worried you might turn gay?"

"I wouldn't care less." Jade huffed. "Except I should know already, right? I'm from California, Hollywood. West Hollywood is like a gay Mecca, so people would accept me, right?"

"Sometimes we just don't open ourselves to experiences, and until we do, until we challenge ourselves, we don't know." Lane said. "In graduate school, they made me take a look inside, check these things out, just so I'd know if I was gay, straight, or somewhere in between."

"You what, dated guys?" Jade tried to imagine mister Alexander on a date with Marty, the often hyper sensitive and overly bossy director from their production of "Uptown, Downtown". She didn't like how easy that image was to conjure.

"No, we mostly watched porn, looked at pictures, and were honest with ourselves." Lane explained. "Learned a lot about human sexuality that class. Things I feel make me a better person to be around."

"So, any advice for me and my problems?" Jade asked, wanting away from this shift in the counselors attitude.

"Yea, pay attention to yourself after you help Cat out." Lane suggested. "You may be surprised at what you find, even if nothing changes."

Jade growled, not happy with the direction that conversation took towards the end. Instead of complaining, however, she made her way out of the room, wanting nothing more then to just get back to her small mountain of reading, some of which didn't have anything to do with Cat's favor. Problem was, as much as she tried to focus, get her growing load of preparations done, she also had school. School work drained a bit of her energy, her focus, and her patience, while not helping her deal with the fact that too many people already knew about what she was asked to do. Moreover, Sinjin wasn't likely to stay silent for long. Anticipating that, the pale girl walked through the hallways, wondering just who knew, and what they'd been thinking of her agreeing to deflower the innocent and likable redhead.

As Jade stalked the halls, she failed to notice a shift in her normal. No one approached her. No one dared. Jade was vibrating with nervous energy, so worried about failing her friend. The blue eyed girl hated to fail, even at things she might not want to do. She prided herself on her preparations, on being ready, on understanding her part, and on her different successes. 'Daddy wants perfect. Well, I can't be perfect, but I can be the perfect student, the best actress, and best singer, and performer, and writer. God, I'm close to the best writer at this school, and no one cares. They just care that I'm being bested by Vega, over and over and over again.' She stopped, gathering herself, pushing her inner demons away. Once again, she pushed her demons down in order to focus on yet another thing she HAD to get right. Only this time, she couldn't guess at the consequences of doing it wrong. And in her worry, she didn't notice how the crowd parted to let her pass.

No one bothered her. Jade was scary at the best of times. This frazzled she-demon wasn't so much a figure to ridicule, someone to make fun of while she was down, as a powder keg ready to explode. The students either sensed it, or those to bovine to notice were warned by the students who didn't need to find out if, once she started to go postal, Jade would be able to stop. No one wanted a recreation of the massacre scene from The Scissoring, and so the goth was left to her own devices. For Jade, it was both comforting, and lonely. No one would understand the pressures the blue eyed girl was putting on herself. Only, in that pressure, she needed someone to talk to, to understand, to just hold her hand, and even Beck kept his distance. Boy may have been respecting her privacy, but as usual, he failed to anticipate her needs.

Saturday arrived too quickly. Jade, nervous and determined, forced herself to relax, using techniques she'd mastered as an actress. Light meditation allowed her to focus on some other things, like the drive to Venice, and how they'd let just about anyone get a drivers license. 'How the heck is it Vega never got one? I mean, it's like anyone can get one, assuming they can figure out how to turn the damn car on, maybe make it go forward. You know, what you're supposed to do when the light turns green, you janked up moron!' Darker fantasies about what she'd do to the unseen driver of the car in front of her filled her with a pleasant distraction, only to fade a moment later. Still, Jade took her comfort where she could get it.

Arriving at the apartment Cat shared with miss Puckett, Jade hesitated, hoping things would go easy. 'If her friends are there, or they're babysitting, then we won't be able to do this. Am I hoping for a reprieve, or do I wanna just get this done, now.'

The door opened. "Jadey, so glad you made it." Cat greeted her. "I saw you through the window. We have curtains, which we put in when we realized that some of the fathers from this building were watching us through the bedroom window. And I mean creepy things, like when we sleep, not just the healthy times like when I was bathing, like my brother used to do..." A sad smile crossed the petite girls face. "Since he moved to Idaho, it feels like I never mention my brother anymore."

"So, think we can move this discussion inside, or do you wanna go over every little detail out here?" Jade asked, wanting to move this along.

"It is such a nice day, I suppose we could talk out here." Cat said, glancing up at the still clear southern California sky. "Oh, but Sam's inside, and I don't think she's gonna wanna walk out here. She's like you. You know, psychotically violent and into dark, scary things. Only she's lazy, without that odd work ethic you have for things you wanna do."

"In or out?" Jade asked, not wanting to have this discussion either.

"Eventually, both." Cat sounded dead serious. "I mean, from the jokes I've heard, isn't that how it works?"

Jade almost missed what Cat just said, and once she realized what the shorter girl was saying, wished she had. "Cat, lets just go inside, okay." She barked. "I don't wanna talk about sex out here, in the open, where small kids can overhear us." A dark smile crossed her face. "No corrupting the young, kay?"

"Kay kay." Cat nodded, leading the way into her apartment. The door, as was usual for far to many of the gang, the door was unlucked. "Sam, look, Jadey's here to deflower us."

"CAT!" Jade screeched.

"I know, you hate being called Jadey." Cat hung her head.

"Wait, she's what?" Sam asked. The short blond was sitting at the couch, apparently having a snack. How the gluttonous girl could eat so much and stay skinny was a mystery, but Jade didn't care.

'She can get all the energy she wants, just as long as she cleans up before we do things.' Blue eyes watched the blonds reaction. 'If we do things.'

"Oh, yea, I asked Jade here to come deflower me, cause she's done this kind of thing before, and we haven't." Cat explained.

"No, I haven't." Jade cut in.

"I thought you and Beck weren't vegans." The brown eyed girl said, hoping she hadn't made a mistake.

"We're not virgins." Jade tried.

"What does a phone company have to do with sex?" Cat asked, leaping in at the pregnant pause the taller girl had left.

"Cat, please..." Jade begged. "You're killing me here. You know that virgins are people who've never had sex before. Specifically, most people think of virgins as people who've never had intercourse, sex involving a penis and a vagina. I've done that, with Beck. That's why, when you were afraid of it going badly, and asked me, as your most trusted friend, to come and deflower you, and please don't tell me I need to explain that part."

"No, I got that part." Cat said, nodding.

"And you told her to deflower me too?" Sam growled.

"Yea, cause as much as I trust Jade here, I don't know if she's ever tried it from that side." The innocent girl looked at her taller friend. "Um, you can be so boy like, so..." She shifted, nervous at having to broach this part. "You do have the boy part, right?"

"No, I had to get something to do that for me." Jade huffed. 'I thought Lane took care of this before...' Jade thought, feeling annoyed at being lied too. 'Guessing he didn't so much convince her as cover Cat doing it. That is, if he spoke with Sam here...'

"Oh, good." Cat relaxed. "I was worried that you might not be equipped for this. Should have known, my friend Jade, she's the kind who gets things done."

"And why would she be doing me?" Sam asked, clearly irritated. The blond hadn't moved from her spot in the kitchen, blue eyes watching the Hollywood Arts girls talk.

"Cause she hasn't done a girl before." Cat shifted. "Or maybe she did. I don't know." Looking back at the tall girl. "What exactly have you and Tori done?"

"What?" Jade inhaled.

"Guessing I'd be the first." Cat shrugged. "Anyways, I wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing before she did anything to a part of me that so sensitive." A quick shudder shook the petite girl. "Sooo, I figured, you're all virginal, and tough, and my friend, so why not we help each other. I doubt you'll lose it any time soon, cause your as intimidating as Jade, and don't have a Beck to understand you." She flashed a hopeful, friendly smile. "So, why not have her do a dry run on you? And when you do, I can watch, make sure that she can make it fun."

"A, ouch." Jade chuckled, not intending things to be the least bit funny. "Sorry, but for this, we want things a little wet." Sam was heard groaning in the background. "And B, you didn't even ask her?"

"Why would I?" Cat asked. "Shes your friend too. She trusts you. Also, She's probably like me, wanting it to be fun. Only, she's tougher then I am, so can handle you making a few mistakes. Come on, Jade, I'm not that naive. I know there's bound to be a few mistakes along the way. This way, I get to see what you'll be doing to me." Sam, in the background, was temporarily speachless.

"Problem is, you won't." Jade sighed. "Look, it's not about whether or not we let you watch, or if it happens at all." She shifted, upset she'd taken this long to get to the point. "Thing is, in my research, I discovered that sex is as much about atmosphere as it is the physical. I'd have to do the setup, the foreplay, a little differently for her then I would for you, Then, the actual event, that may be different as well, cause she may not want to use the same positions that you do. So, assuming she isn't about to kick me out, I'd need to talk to Sam, figure out how she likes to be touched, what she wants, maybe choose a way for her to imagine the right kind of person making love to her. You know, make this as fun for her as possible."

Sam was looking at the pale girl. "Lets say I did agree to do this." The savvy girl said. "Whats in it for me?"

:}

I know, an odd place to cut this off, but it felt right. Lets hope things go smoothly from here, but we know there's gonna be at least one hitch along the way.

The moments almost upon them. Is jade ready? Let me know your thoughts. And thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Just using them in a way neither Dan nor Nickelodeon ever envisioned.

rating goes up as we get to some mechanical descriptions of sex that may titalate some of you. Just like a lecture on physics.

:}

Sam was looking at the two girls, mind working. "Lets say I did agree to do this." The savvy girl said. "Whats in it for me?"

For a moment, Jade tried to imagine what kind of answer she could possible give, only for Cat to jump in and start negotiations. Jade was able to tune things out, mostly, as Cat explained to the blond how easy this would be, as opposed to waiting, finding someone she loved, and making it special. That was assuming she and her love didn't wind up in different cities, or hating each other, or maybe Sam getting pregnant after a wild night involving too much candy. Jade didn't bother to speculate on why Cat didn't mention drugs, cause she suspected candy was as close as anyone should let the perky redhead get to a mind altering substance, not counting her "special vitamins."

"FINE!" Sam relented, Turing to Jade. "Okay, I do trust her, somewhat, and I know this would be more special then my first time could be. I mean, Carl's sent me an email, complaining about the janked up way she lost her V card to some Italian boy she thought she loved, but was being played by. Why are so many boys our age such creepers?" Jade shrugged, not knowing if she should try to answer that one. Sam continued.. "So, how we doing this?"

"We start by agreeing to talk." The pale girl stated. "This act, if its good, it's gonna depend on a lot of factors. I'm gonna need to find out what you like, how you like to be touched, and whether or not you're enjoying what we're doing. Mostly, we're gonna need to establish if you're turned on by me and what I'm doing, or if you need to be in some story running in your imagination while we do it. See, sex, it turns out, a hell of a lot of it is mental. So, whats it gonna be?"

"I think I'll find me a story." Sam said. "Sorry, not really into girls."

"Not a problem." Jade told her. "So, we ready?" She never before wanted to hear anyone say no so badly.

Cat and Sam spoke at the same time, with Sam saying "No." While Cat all but screamed "YES!"

Jade was oddly no longer nervous as she led them into the bedroom. Curtains were drawn, and both blue eyed girls checked to make sure no creeper could look in. Once they felt secure, Jade started massaging the short blond, speaking to her in reassuring tones. "Just talk to me. I'm gonna get quiet, unless you need me to talk, cause I don't wanna tale you out of your fantacy. Just, we doing this by hand, cause I have a toy Trina bought me?"

"You slept with Trina?" Cat asked, breaking the tension momentarily.

"NO!" Jade barked.

"Why not?" Th petite girl wondered. "I mean, she's probably more then doable enough, and we know you're willing..." Her voice faded.

"I'm willing to help a friend." The goth growled.

"Use the toy." Sam decided. "Um, will I feel the difference?"

"Maybe." Jade told her. "But as for the toy, I have good lubricant, so that will help with one of the bigger problems."

"Speaking of bigger, I hope it's huge." Sam smiled a lewd smile.

"Lets start with the thing I have, and if you like it, you can get a bigger one." Jade said, sighing. "Now, Cat, don't break the tension. That's a part of this whole experience."

"How was your first time." Sam asked.

"I kinda wish I'd done my homework back then." Jade told the blond. "It've been a lot better. Now, I have an idea, if you're willing. I say I blindfold you, and use my man voice to ask you stuff when I need too. You okay with that?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Sounds kinky, so yea, lets try that."

"Okay, why don't you sit on your bed, and we can get started." Jade smiled, while looking around the room for something. She knew what she wanted, but knew she'd have to ask the suicide redhead for the item in question. "Hope your okay with us doing this on your bed."

"Just as long as Cat does it on hers." Sam told the taller girl. Jade just nodded, sitting the tough girl down on the edge of her bed before heading off to get the item she needed.

Jade retrieved something from Cat, a scarf, and used it to blindfold the blond. She didn't care if Sam could see or not, as long as he view was obscured enough to no longer let Jade's gender get in the way. Next Jade returned to her massage. The pale girl took her time, working to relax the shorter girl before moving to more tender flesh.

Jade decided to whisper, in as sexy and horse a voice as she was able. "You like that? How about lower?"

"Man, if I knew it'd be this much work, I'd have passed." Sam groaned.

Jade didn't say a word, instead slipping her hands down the shorter girls back, looking for the bra under the girls shirt. With less then expertise, the pale girl slid a hand up under the shirt, and after a few tries, undid the hooks, freeing the other girls breasts from their restrains, still under the shirt.

"Um, Jade, shouldn't you be naked too?" Cat asked.

"Shhhh!" Jade hissed at her friend.

"Just tell me if I'm going too fast." Jade whispered into the blonds ear, followed by a series of kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Lower, no higher, no, yes, there..." Sam directed, feeling her body start to react to the attention. "Yes, right there. Right there. Now take off my shirt." The short girl was well into her fantasy, and seemed to be enjoying it.

Jade followed instructions, finding Sam seemed to enjoy giving them. "Yea, right there. Now suck on my neck, right there. Yea, that's good. Right there… Ahhh!" Jade, while doing as she was told, had slid the other girls bra off, and was now giving those C cup breasts attention. Hands gripped the breasts, gently squeezing, tweaking the nipples before turning the girl so Jade could use her mouth. "Oh god, yea. Yes, suck it harder." Sam urged.

Jade continued for several minutes, losing track of time as she got into her job. She was barely aware of the boys name she was being called, and for the life of her, couldn't care less. Her world, for that short time, existed of the internet celebrities full breasts. Lips and tongue were quickly replaced by teeth, as Sam's demands grew more severe, louder, and a bit more horse. "HARDER, DAMN IT! TWEAK THOSE NIPPLES!" Echoed through the bedroom.

Jade felt her hands moving, doing the job she'd all but forgotten to do, unfastening the other girls pants, then pulling them and the soaking underwear down. Samantha Puckett was now naked save for her socks, shoes having been abandoned before they began. Mechanically, but with both purpose and passion, Jade continued with her work, knowing she had to react to succeed. Every instruction the blond moaned out was now vital to success, so Jade paid close attention.

"FUCK ME NOW!" Sam breathed, urgency ripping through the silence of the room. Outside of Sam's loud instructions slash moans slash pleading, only an odd moan from Cat disturbed the darkened room.

Jade pulled back, retrieving the sex toy, and realizing she had a problem. She needed to put it on, and given it's design, that meant she had to insert it into herself. "Condom." She told her partner, buying her time enough to hastily put the dildo on. The process was longer, involving stripping herself of everything blocking her own vagina, as well as preparing the dildo. Jade pulled an actual condom, with warming lubricant, out of her prep bag, and rolled it down onto the business end of the toy. Jade was now ready.

Sam had taken up position, perched on all fours, ass up in the air, waiting impatiently for her lover to finish what she'd started. Not sure what to expect, Jade put something absorbent under the girl, then positioned herself behind, aiming the dildo at her partners pussy, and slowly inserted the toy into miss Puckett. 'Rhythm. Need to set a rhythm. It's about a good rhythm.' Jade told herself, about the only thought she could muster that didn't have to do with the job at hand, or the sex toy pushed back into her own pussy. Luckily for Jade, as a singer and actress, she had a great sense of rhythm. She started with a slow movement, not wanting to hurt the girl.

Sam moaned, enjoying the feeling. But what the blond liked was rougher then the gentile screwing Jade was trying, so she insisted her partner go "faster. Harder!"

Jade accelerated, finding a quicker, harder rhythm, and soon had the other girl squirming. She'd have stopped, worried she was hurting the girl, except the screams and moans Sam was making were more of pleasure then anything else. So Jade continued, even as the two inches anchoring the toy inside her were finding and rubbing a very sensitive part of her body. Jade felt the tension building inside, and wondered how long before she climaxed.

Jade had no idea how long she sat there, on her knees, pounding the blond, building to her own release. Jade only stopped when her world exploded in a more intense orgasm then Beck had ever given her. Trying to focus through, to continue to give Sam what she seemed to need, was becoming harder and harder, until Jade fell on top of her lover, body heaving with each breath. She was spent, and couldn't even choose where to fall.

Jade needed a couple of minutes to return to herself, gaining the strength to move, as well as allowing the after effects of her orgasm to dissipate. No longer feeling shocks of pleasure with every move, Jade pulled the toy out, and looked at the now unblindfolded girl. Sam was laying there, in her arms, smiling, breath back to normal, but hair plastered to her head by the near ocean of moisture she'd sweated out. "Wow."

"So, you liked it?" Jade asked.

"And you ruined the image." The blond told her, but she was still smiling. Sighing, she turned to look at the pale goth. "If you were a guy, I'd marry you. As is, I think Cat's in for a wild ride."

"No." Cat's voice emanated from her place hiding behind her pillow.

:}

Thoughts?

Cat saw Sam lose her virginity, and apparently didn't like it. So, how will our hero fix this problem?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Sam and cat, or any of their characters. Nickelodeon and Schneider's Bakery own them, and probably never intended the characters to engage in this kind of experimentation.

Now, lets see what Cat likes, if she plays at all.

:}

After their bout of somewhat rough sex, Sam was laying in Jade's arm, half under the exhausted goth, with a dreamy smile on her face. With a big, forced sigh, she turned to look at the pale goth. "If you were a guy, I'd marry you." She teased. "As is, I think Cat's in for a wild ride."

"No." Cat said from her place hiding behind her pillow.

"Sorry, what now?" Sam asked. With great effort, she raised her head to glare at her roommate.

"Not sure my more delicate body would handle the level of impact that kind of intimacy involves." The petite girl said. "Maybe I should become a nun. I mean, they don't have sex, so I won't have to worry about some guy making me love him, then breaking my hip."

"Cat, what did I tell you about sex?" Jade asked, while with a great surge of will, she rolled off the blond and stood up, only to stagger a bit. "Man, that was a bit more work then I expected. Maybe I should rest a bit..." she sank to her seat, gathering herself again.

"It's no wonder you hurt." Cat told her friend. "That whole thing was brutal."

"Cause that's what Sam seemed to like." Jade countered.

"Like? I loved it." The bond moaned. "I need a guy who can do that for me. Anyone know that guy?"

"I already knew you two probably weren't gonna like the same things." Jade reminded her friend. "In fact, I told you as much, not an hour ago. Face it, Cat, Sex is almost individual. I mean, there are a lot of generalities, but two days ago, when Trina took me to that lesbian bar, I found out there are girl who are totally into chicks, but love penis. Others, not so much. I was, and am, ready to adjust." Jade stood up and sighed, happy that she was vertical again, and not in any danger of falling over. "For you. I'll adjust for you. Now, if you're sure you want to just stop, we can. Otherwise, how would you like me to start?"

Cat looked at her friend, with open, trusting eyes. "Really?" She asked. "It doesn't have to be that hurtful?"

"Sam kept yelling for me to go harder." Jade reminded the girl. "Just ask anyone living in this building. Or the next two over."

"She wasn't that loud." Cat said, waving her hand to dismiss that idea. "Or rather, she usually is, so no one noticed."

Jade smiled. "I'm kinda worn, but if you want, we can do this."

"Kay kay." Cat bobbed her head, suddenly seeming to be eager again. Jade would chalk up the shift to the redheads normal, changeable nature. "Just, would you remove your top? I felt kinda warm and wet watching Sam's titties bounce, and maybe felt I'd like to see yours."

Jade peeled her top off, layer by layer. Her own sweat had plastered the bra and tee shirt to her, but the girls outer layers were still loose enough. Once freed of their restraints, Jade's tits bounced with each move the taller girl made. "Can I feel them? I've always wanted to feel a girls tits." Cat asked.

"So, you're kinda gay?" Jade chuckled. "Not judging, cause look at what I've been doing." She motioned with her eyes. "Just saying."

"No, not so much gay as into what I saw." Cat said, smiling. "So, I wanna see you work. Start slowly, and be gentile, okay?"

Jade was careful as she started to massaged the smaller girl, working to find Cat's more sensitive zones, as well as what area caused what kind of reaction. Already she'd learned that some people actually change as they become more aroused, having squeezed Sam's tits hard while nailing her. The blond, it seemed, really did like it a little rough, and was basking in the afterglow, even as Jade started her second task of the night.

"Um, Jadey?" Cat said, sounding unsure. Jade stopped. "I still wanna touch your bosom."

The pale girl guided a hand up to her chest, helping Cat get a feel of the mammary. "NO!" She hissed as Cat squeezed a bit too hard, sending pain shooting through the goth. "No, I'm kinda sensitive right now. Happens to me during and after sex. So, gentile, gentile…."

"Sorry." Cat said, but the fake redhead was already hypnotized by the task she'd taken on. Hands squeezed and caressed and tweaked D cup breasts, seeming to enjoy the sounds those actions pulled from her partner. "Um, Jade, I'm kinda getting warm in my panties."

"Then maybe it's time we got rid of those." Jade husked.

"No, I wanna keep them." Cat said, seeming to be back to her normal self. "Maybe I can just take off my clothes?"

Jade didn't try to argue, instead helping her friend strip off layers, until Cat was naked, and enjoying Jade's returning the favor of oral stimulation to her smaller, A cup breasts. "God, that feels good." Cat moaned, and Jade shifted to other forms of foreplay.

A pale hand played with Cat's pussy while dark brown hair moved above her small breasts, hand and mouth working in tandem to break down layers of resistance, bringing Cat into the now of the moment, creeping towards the edge. Jade was focused on her goal, getting Cat ready for penetration, while simultaneously memorizing her body's responses to different stimuli. However, she hadn't taken into account one important thing, where Cat was starting from. Catarina, it seemed, was aroused by the display she'd witnessed, Jade's nailing Sam, and so was far closer to her edge then either had expected. Soft groaned stifled in the petite girls throat, as her small body convulsed, pushing her hips into Jade's hands and her chest upwards towards the ceiling. While Jade tried to ride out the odd behavior, Cat had an orgasm, spraying a small amount of liquid from her vagina, covering Jade's fingers.

"Oh….?" Jade said as she realized what she'd just done. "Um, Cat, that was just the opening act. We kinda haven't gotten to the main event yet." Cat just growled, and unusual sound from the usually innocent girl. Jade shrugged, "Okay, lets see how long it takes to get you ready... and you're ready again." Cat, it seemed, had all but pulled Jade on top of her.

Jade felt her friend up and down, making sure everything was as ready as it could be, before putting the new condom on, anchoring the toy in herself, and then pushing the appropriate end of the dildo into her partner. "Let me know if I'm going to slow, or to fast." Jade tried to explain, but this wasn't a time for talk, and Cat knew it. A toned leg encircled around Jade's ass, pulling the taller girl in. They were as close to face to face as their body types would let happen.

Despite Cat's urgency, Jade felt it would be better to start off with a slow, measured rhythm, and build from there. Cat's early whimpers, and later reactions, convinced Jade to maintain a relatively slow pace, building and sharing the experience. Jade also met the petite girls eyes, but saw little of her innocent friend in those brown pools. Instead, she saw a hunger that was almost frightening. Had Jade not been so focused on her job, to the point where conscious thought was stuck in the here and now, unable to do more then experience her feelings, her body and mind merging in the act of love making, she'd have realized just how foreign that look was.

Jade had no idea how long she was working to help her friend, only that, this time, it wasn't quite getting the results she wanted. The groans and moans screamed that they were on the right track, but something was keeping Cat from slipping over the edge. Jade, for her part, was moving her whole body, rubbing what she could against Cat's tight frame, building as much touch a she could, while also focused on just a couple of inches of their combined anatomy. Fatigue was building, and Jade was sure she was once again covered in a fine mist of her own sweat, but the task at hand demanded something. "Cum for me." Jade urged.

"Y-You first." Cat gasped. "Come for me, Jade. I need you to come inside me. Make me feel like a woman, and come inside me. Make me a woman, please. I feel it, so tight, so close, I NEED you to make me a woman. Come inside me." Requests were becoming orders, and a semi-desperate growl was punctuating those demands.

Jade came. Her body seemed to roll with the energy that flowed out of her core, into Cat, only to wash backwards to her again. Each wave brought with it another layer of pleasure Jade couldn't for the life of her remember feeling, as if she'd never climaxed this hard before. Gasping, she was only dimly aware of how Cat was mirroring her own feelings. Both girls rode that feeling, those waves, as their body released tension, feeling as if they were deflating in tides of pleasure. Jade lost consciousness.

Her eyes flicked open, maybe moments later, and Jade found herself laying on her friend, her body trembling. Arms held the perky girl, warding off the cold of the California afternoon. Jade felt the need to share warmth with her friend, as if somehow, in that carnal act, they'd grown closer. A smile played across her lips, feeling miles away from the world.

"Okay, that was a show." Sam said from her spot on the other bed. "Cat, don't know how to tell you this, but I think you're into chicks."

"No." Cat replied, from her spot almost under Jade. "I mean, yea, the sex was great, and I loved everything about this. The sounds Jade made as she got turned on, the movements, being so intimate with a friend. Only, I know, long term, this would just lead to disappointment. I can love her as a friend, and physically, cause damn, we did that. Only, I realized, laying here, trying to imagine what our kiddies would look like, that I don't have those kinds of wants for Jade. I just love her as a friend." A large, innocent smile beamed from the naked girl. "On, yea, and sexually, cause if it weren't illegal, Jade could make a living doing sex to girls."

"Not sure I'd survive that." Jade groaned. "Like you said, that was intimate. I… I don't know how I feel about that….."

"Maybe Sam and I can help you." Cat suggested. "Just, lets rest a bit. I like how warm you are." She rolled Jade off of her, and then cuddled up into the pale girls side. Jade, for once, didn't object.

Sam put something she'd been holding away, rose from her own bed, then made her way across the room to where Jade lay with Cat, and slipped in on the other side of the pale goth. Arms entwined around pale flesh, and moments later, Jade was sandwiched between two grateful girls. "What? I like cuddling too."

The three of them lay there for a while, recovering from the ordeal. While there, Cat made idle conversation, talking about how she saw the world differently now. "It's like, well, not that much has changed, except now I understand why people enjoy this so much. Honestly, this was fun..."

"I put a lot of work into making it fun." Jade warned, while still enjoying the smile on her friends face.

"And there we have it." Sam said, smirking. "Jade, not sure if you've realized it, but I know that look. I've had it, and I hated myself, cause I've had it for guys who I shouldn't have. And Fredword."

"What look?" Jade wondered.

"My mom's giant pygmy ex once told me that his biggest problem was he bonded through intimacy." Sam told the pale girl. "Funny, now I get what he was trying to tell me. You, Jade, you feel closer to those you've been intimate with."

"Then why don't I feel closer to you, Puckett?" Jade growled. She did not like the implication.

"Because we just screwed, we were never intimate." Sam clarified. "I don't have to be some ultra experienced slut to realize that. No, I watched, and you were totally intimate with Cat here. Problem is, while she may like what you did, if the app Fred put on my Pearphone is correct," She glanced to where her phone was once again charging by her bed, "she doesn't feel the same way. No, to her, you're just a very good friend who she loves like a sister. Kinda incestuous, but almost wholesome."

"Insectuous?" Cat wondered. "Like insects? I have no idea how insects are like, especially with Family. A Bugs Life didn't really answer that for me, and Ants was kinda contradictory, so I was left confused. Does it have to do with the Bees part of the Birds and the Bees?"

Jade chuckled. For reasons she desperately didn't want to acknowledge, she was finding Cat's oddities cute. "So, Sam, how the hell do you know what incestuous means?"

"I've seen Rocky Midnight Horror." The blond said. "Even heard rumors that they wanna do a remake, for one of those 'Musicals on Television' type deals. I'd love to see it, but Susan Sarandon has left a mighty big bra to fill."

"Yea, they could choose someone who can sing to play Janet, but they'll probably go for some busty blond instead." Jade agreed.

"So what does insec..." Cat started.

"It means sleeping with your sibling." Sam filled in. Cat started to mouth words, but the blond clarified. "Sex. It means sex with a sibling or family member who you have shared blood with. A brother or sister or parent or child. It's generally a no-no in our society."

"And I can see why." Cat smiled a broad smile. "Cause Jade here is like my sister, only more insect like." Her hand slid up and down Jade's side. "And I wanna thank her for all the work she put into helping me." The hand was now closing in on more sensitive areas.

:}

So, there you have it, part two of the deflowering is done, and Jade learned something about herself. Lets hope the lessons are done, cause two that close together, she has to be getting worn out by now.

Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Sam and cat, or any of their characters. Nickelodeon and Schneider's Bakery own them. Glad they let me use them to make this story.

:}

Cat smiled a broad smile. "Jade here is like my sister, only more insect like." Her hand slid up and down Jade's side. "And I wanna thank her for all the work she put into helping me." The hand was now closing in on more sensitive areas.

"Um, Cat, what're you doing?" Jade asked, squirming as the petite girls hands slid up to caress her breasts.

"I think I should intervene." Sam said, adding her own hands to the caressing of Jade's naked form.

"Not helping..." The pale girl warned.

"No, we are." Sam told her. "Jade, if what my friends app is right, then you're either gay or bisexual. Either way, you bond through sex, and we need to help you understand, so you're better able to find someone." The blond gave a sigh. "I think I know what needs to be done. However, for now, we need to just figure a few things out."

Jade started to moan as they worked her body. One would caress her breasts, feather light touches punctuated by the occasional tweak of her nipples. The other circled her vagina, ghosting the clitoris and lower lips. The sensation was driving Jade crazy, arousal returning like a tidal wave, pulling at the girls mind.

Jade was panting, trying not to let her squirming hurt her friend, as the two girls sandwiched her, one per side, caressing and stimulating her body. "I got this." Sam announced as she rose up, straddling the goth. The internet celebrity pushed her own lower lips against the taller girls, and started to grind. At the same time, Cat brought her mouth to the closest of Jade's nipples and started to tease, hand caressing the other one.

Jade felt her body betray her, pushing past arousal and towards release. Sam wasn't trying to force it, taking breaks to make sure the contact stayed secure, and in doing so, unintentionally edging her partner. Cat, for her part, was enjoying helping a friend. Both drove Jade to the edge, physically and mentally. They kept her there for almost twenty minutes before the friction grew to be too much, and Jade climaxed. With a cry, Jade arched her back, Sam riding her like a bronco buster. Minutes passed as the convulsions continued, slowed, stopped, then restarted for another wave. Finally, Jade lay there in a pool of her own sweat, panting and wondering if she'd legally be allowed to have two wives.

"And the worst part is, while that was fun, I didn't get anywhere close enough to climax." Sam lamented. "But hay, not the point. Not this time. Man, my quick check on girl sex paid off, didn't it?" Her eyebrows rose as she smiled at her roommate.

Jade watched her two friends get lost in a conversation, even as her own body screamed for sleep. 'A short nap..' She told herself. 'Then we work this chiz out...'

Jade woke up a short time later to find herself alone in Cat's bed. "Jade, you up yet?" The petite girl asked, walking out of the shower, already dressed, with a towel around her hair. "I'm done, and lord knows Sam needs to clean herself, but will probably go for a swim instead, cause she hates to shower." She shook her head, rolling her eyes at her blond friends behaviors. "Whatever, the showers free, in case you wanna clean up."

Jade moved gingerly, her body aching from the release. "Damn, that was..."

"Yea, it was fun." Cat agreed. "Still, this was sad, cause in addition to my virginity, I lost my favorite couple."

"What do you mean…?" Jade tried to parse out what her friend was saying. "Oh, right, me and Beck." she nodded as she remembered how close she'd felt to the redhead.

"Beck and I." Cat corrected. "But I'm not involved with him, so it should be Beck and You, which also sounds wrong, so I guess we'll stick with the way you said it, even though I'm sure the English is wrong." Her frown lasted only an instant, before a hopeful smile crossed her face. "Maybe if you said it in Spanish?" To the goth, she looked adorable.

"Cat, please, my heart is breaking enough as is." Jade told her friend, then stopped to hear what she'd just said. "Not gonna work out between us, is it?"

"Nope." Cat said. 'Sex worked, but you and me, not the right kind of connection. At least not for me."

"God, my luck..." Jade signed, trying not to feel too hurt.

"I know." Cat agreed. "It must suck. You really need someone... I guess you could try Tori, see if she's gay for you, or just really wanted to be your friend. And if not her, then maybe Trina? I'm sure, if we just try, we can find you a nice, sweet girl to be your girlfriend."

"I may still be Bi." Jade protested.

"I know." Cat sighed. "Only, while in the shower, I thought of something. I... I realized, as manly as you can be, maybe you really do need a lady to take care for you." Her bright smile faltered a moment. Then Cat shrugged. "Just looking out for the woman who was nice enough to make my first time so special." She patted Jade's shoulder. "Now get up and shower, so I can burn those sheets." Her friends surprised look demanded an answer. "Never gonna get them clean now, am I?"

Jade left Cat's place in the late evening, and realizing she had no where to go, left Venice to wander. 'Can't go to dads, cause he's doing one of those business thingies, and if I somehow don't wind up disappointing him, I'd just be whored off to the son of one of his business friends.' She felt dirty thinking of the times she'd been forced to sit next to, or even go out on a date with, some boy her father had set her up with, all just to help smooth over a business deal. 'Okay, I never had to put out, cause dad knows how bad things can get if he tried to actually prostitute me. It'd be bad for his image, make him seem like much less the honest, respectful business man he wants to be seen as. Besides, he has other girls he pays for that, while I wouldn't… Not with my history...' She made a sour face, trying to move her thoughts along. 'Mom is with her new boyfriend, and I know to keep my distance until we've had a chance to meet up in a safe place. Not until I can trust him, cause mom's choices in men, almost never good for me….' Memories she never wanted started to flood, but Jade found an out in her least favorite part of her past. 'Weird, dad wasn't the bad guy that time, but still, he acted like it was no big deal...' Again, Jade didn't want to deal with the memory, even if this part was easier to handle, so pushed it off in favor of trying to find anything else to think about. 'Jade, my girl, you're gay.'

The blue eyed goth pulled up in front of the Vega residence, knowing she had a couple of hours to kill, and not wanting to be alone. 'Bet Tori's out on a date. Wonder if it's Beck, or some user who'll try to get her to do his homework, fill out his job application, and build him an extension to his home before he uses her sexually and moves on?'

Having made it to the front door while lost in her thoughts, Jade unconsciously knocked, finding Trina, unsurprisingly, waiting. "How'd it go?" The older girl asked.

"Well, Cat loved it. However, before we got into it, she was nervous, cause she had me do Sam first, kinda as a test run. You know, just to be sure how things might work out. Only Sam, it seems, likes it a bit rough." Jade didn't mind giving details. Trina had earned at least that much. "So naturally Cat was scared that sex was always gonna be like that, all rough and tumble. She said she might just become a nun, to avoid the hurting."

"But things worked out?" Trina asked, prying just a bit.

"Yea." Jade sighed.

"What, Cat got too attached?" The Latina wondered. "No, of course not. That face you're trying to hide, it's sad, melancholy. You're the one who got attached, aren't you?"

"Sam used some App thing she got from Freddy, from iCarly, and lept to the conclusion that I bond through intimacy." Jade griped. "What the holy chiz does that even mean?"

"That when you have sex with someone, you get a little vulnerable, and as a result, you fall just a touch in love with that person. Kinda sucks, cause it limits your ability for casual sex." Trina clarified. A thought hit her. "Probably not so much from anonymous chiz, but face to face, emotions already existing, that has to be painful."

"It's not like I wanted to start a family with Cat..." Jade let that thought drop.

"Just explore the options, right?" Trina finished for her. "Wanna hear a secret?"

"NO." The pale girl said, but knew it was already too late.

"One of the reasons I helped you was I wanted to experiment." Trina finished. "Only, after the lesbian bar, I realized I wasn't the least bit attracted to you. I wanted to be, to have you first, but it turned out that wasn't happening. So, I let it go." A quick sigh escaped her lips. "Too bad, cause you were probably the number two choice at Hollywood Arts. I mean, maybe number three, if we count Tori, but then why doesn't she date more, right?"

"Beck's number one, right?" Jade clarified. "So, when are you making your move on him?"

"After we confirm you're not gonna be dating him any more." Trina said. "But, between you and me, if I'd have been at all into chicks, even bi, I'd have gone for you first."

"Thank you?" Jade was pretty sure she didn't want to know why.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love the idea of girls all wanting what I have and all." The older girl continued. "But honestly, sometimes, watching you and Beck, it feels like he's just too much work."

"And I'm not?" Jade was smiling now.

"You're a different kind of work." Trina told her. "I've watched you too, how you act with Tori, how your whole gang works with one another, and I can see the differences. Beck, he likes to stir the pot. Boy likes his drama. You, however, you're very different with someone who supports you, like Tori does. Probably why you have such a beef with her, cause you know, if she was the least bit interested, she could break you and Beck up, and you'd just get your heart broken again when she left you for being such a monster. God, Jade, have more faith in your good side..." Trina stopped, watching the pale girl. The older Vega knew it was time to move on. "So, second most popular, most likely to succeed, and with way more manageable drama, totally worth the trade-off. Sigh, me and my love of penis."

Jade burst out laughing, enjoying this time spent with Trina. "God, almost makes me wish Tori was into girls."

"She's not." Trina got serious. "I wish she were too. The start would be almost toxic, but once past that part, the adjustment, you would protect her, and she could really get used to having someone like you in her life. Besides, she loves herself the bad boys, and that's what you are."

"So you're saying I'm a bad girl, huh?" Jade asked, still thinking they were joking.

"No, a bad boy." Trina was much more serious. "And no, this has nothing to do with your orientation. It's stereotypes. Bad girls act one way, bad boys another. You act a lot more like the delinquent that all the girls love, thus a bad boy."

"So no Tori, huh?" Jade asked. "Guessing I'll just be alone then..."

"Gay or bi?" Trina asked. "Doesn't matter. I post on the slap, with your permission, and you'll get to see what life is like for Beck. Trust me, Jade, there are girls who will make it their mission to get a date with you."

"Not sure, and go for it." Jade replied. "Bet you five that I'm still single at the end of the month."

"Make that you'll have been hit on at least twice before next weekend." Trina was smiling, very sure of what she was saying.

"You're on." Jade shook the other girls hand. "But, if I lose, I'm transferring the five dollars Rex owes me to you. Good luck getting that money." Both girls chuckled, enjoying a new camaraderie as Jade went about killing time before heading home. They wound up watching Rent, a movie both girls loved.

"Admit it, you'd do Moreen." Trina jabbed at Jade.

"Admit it, so would you." Jade snipped back. "Me, I'd so do Mimi, assuming we could avoid the whole drug addiction part. She just seems to have, I don't know, I like her. I just like her." Trina nodded, and the two settled down again, enjoying the movie. It gave Jade escape from her busy day to come on Sunday.

:}

So Jade helped Cat, and learned a bit about herself. Also, seems Trina has her own opinion about how things go at Hollywood Arts. No Jori this story, just a few hints, and thats it. Still, we got to see the end of Jade's time with Sam and Cat, as well as the immediate after effects.

So, who's gonna win that bet?

Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know by now.

:}

Monday came, and the pale girl felt oddly better about herself. She'd had a series of long talks over the weekend, covering the new normal of her life. To a degree, coming out turned out to be easier then she'd suspected. Her father, to her surprise, really didn't care, except to ponder which of his business associates has single, lesbian daughters. "I mean, sure, you're still in high school, but sometimes you meet the right person, and things just work out..." Jade wished her father had just yelled.

Unfortunately Jade's mother, it seemed, was having a harder time accepting this new twist in her life. The blue eyed girl discovered that, somehow, a decent man had slipped through her mothers usually very accurate vetting, and while her mother wasn't thrilled, he was open and supportive of her sexuality. So instead of having to worry about what this new guy might do, her usual when dealing with her mothers boyfriends, she found herself staying with her father while her mother, who'd kicked her out, struggled through a fight with her new man. A man who continued to argue there was nothing wrong with Jade. 'How is it mom finds a good guy, and immediately decides, "not for me?" I mean, how? You'd think, after all this time, finding a guy who won't cheat, who goes out of his way to think of others first, she'd have also accepted his being open minded around my orientation.'

Jade also discovered that staying with her father, even briefly, was a new form of torture. Her dad, as usual, was disproving of so many of her life choices, but it was her step mother who drove the blue eyed girl crazy. "So, I have this friend, and he's casting for a movie. He needs about half a dozen girls, all attractive, all over eighteen. Just over is fine, but they have to be over eighteen, and willing to do nudity. Know anyone?"

Jade felt the sooner she was out f that house, the better. 'Thanks god I'm under eighteen….'

Jade had also spoken with Cat about their time together on Saturday. 'She was okay with how things turned out. Admittedly, not sure I appreciated her new request, but hay, it makes some kind of sense….' Jade's mind drifted back to that request.

"I just, what you did was wonderful. I mean, wow." Cat gushed. "But I was talking with Trina, and she told me not to expect most guys to be anywhere close to that good. She also spoke about buying toys, like playing with some cute stuffy would help. And where, exactly, would I find one that's also a massager, cause it needs to vibrate…."

"Cat, different kind of toy." Jade cut in. "The kind she's talking about are used differently, kinda like sitting on a washing machine with an unbalanced load."

"Yea, not sure about that..." Cat hemmed. "They bolt the machines down at this complex. Still, I get what your trying to say."

"That Trina is recommending sex toys?" Jade asked. "She has the connection, can set you up. Just, talk to her, let her know what you're looking for, and she'll find it for you."

"Yea, sounds great." Cat said, sounding a bit hesitant. "Um, Jadey, when you helped me out, you did a lot of research, right?"

"Yep." Jade wasn't wary, yet, cause she thought she had no reason to be.

"Any chance you kept your notes?" Cat asked. "I mean, not for me, cause I'm about to get Mister Purple's vibrating cousin. But Rob, he doesn't vibrate, except when he thinks your about to do something violent, then maybe. Do you think Rex vibrates?"

"Praying he doesn't." Jade groaned.

"Then maybe you could give Rob your notes." Cat finished. "Or better yet, teach him how to do what you did, make my feet tingle. Yea, I'd like that."

"I'm not sleeping with Robbie." Jade barked.

"Not asking you to." Cat shot back. "In fact, not wanting anything like that. Nope, no sleeping with Robbie, or sex, cause from our experience, not a lot of sleeping when your screwing. But to be clear, no sex with Robbie."

"Then what do you want me to do with him?" The pale girl wondered. Inwardly, she cringed, anticipating what was to come.

"Teach him how to be a soft, giving, caring lover." Cat explained. "I want you to find a way to teach him how to take care of my needs, without having either of you naked."

"That's a relief." Jade breathed out. "But I'm not so sure I can..."

"Pleeeeeassssse." Cat begged.

"Fine, I'll talk to him, but that's it." Jade growled as she gave in. 'God I'm pathetic...'

"Thank you." Cat shot back. "Please, just, be gentile, cause I really want him to be all ready when I'm ready."

"I thought you were ready." The pale girl wondered.

"I'm not." Cat told her friend. "I really need more time, you know, to build up trust and chiz. I kinda need to figure a lot of chiz out." Her voice got softer. "You may not know this, but sex, it's really intimate, and can mean a lot more then people think. Certainly a lot more then they make it seem on television. So no, not ready for that yet. It's why I'm buying a vibrating stuffy."

"I think it'll be more sanitary if you just get a toy, and go from there." Jade told her friend. "Call Trina, let her set you up."

Jade regretted that suggestion, almost from the moment she'd made it. 'Cat has an addictive personality type, and will probably wind up missing school because she was wearing out the batteries in her new toy.'

Despite those worries, and dreading the confrontation she was about to have with the nerdy boy, Jade headed off to school, and was greeted with her first surprise of the new week. There were two Northridge girls sitting in front of the school, waiting for her.

Jade opened with "I thought you Northridge girls traveled in sets of three or more."

"We stay in groups to stay safe." The taller of the two said. Both were fairly attractive, with that sex appeal that Northridge was famous for. Gesturing between herself and the other girl, she then added "We wanted to talk to you."

The taller of the two could easily have been a lingerie model, with her full bust line, thin figure, and long blond hair. The girl was athletic, and Jade suspected those breasts were enhanced. 'Wrong body type for such big tits.' The shorted was Asian, with a thin frame that still turned heads. Jade figured the taller was maybe five ten, while the shorter was a respectable five five. "So, you have my attention. Whats up?"

"We're not exclusive." The Asian told her. "My girl and me, we're not exclusive, and given how hot you are, I figured, we'd be more then willing to play, assuming you're interested."

Jade almost did a double take, absorbing what the shorter girl just told her. "You wanna what?" Jade tried to be clear.

"Sex." The blond said. "We know the kind of girl you are, how aggressive, and rumor has it, violent. Not into the violent sex, but angry, that has it's merits. We were thinking, you're new to this whole liking girls lifestyle, and might be willing to play. Plus, love that body."

"Not saying I'm not attracted, cause this last week, it's flipped my world." Jade admitted. "Only, not into causal. I want a relationship, not a quick screw."

"Not sure we could go poly." The Asian said.

"Too bad for me, right?" Jade shot back, and walked past the girls. 'Man, if I didn't bond through intimacy, that was a long weekend that would either end in bliss, or me sold off to slavers, heading to some far away country….'

"Jade, right?" A dark skinned girl interrupted her. The girl was almost five five, with a nice figure, maybe C cup breasts, and an attractive face. "We met, a couple of years ago..."

"Sherry, right?" Jade remembered. "You tried to suck Dre's tonsils out."

"I like to kiss." Sherry admitted. "I'd love to do more, with the right person. I mean, yea, I'm very tactile, enjoy a little fun. You wanna play, though, we need to get to know one another first."

"You didn't seem that interested in getting to know Andre." Jade pointed out.

"Oh, I did." The shorter girl insisted. "I did. Problem is, it didn't take long for me to realize, all he and I had was the passion. That died, and we were done. So, music, talking, it just never worked." She giggled, and for some reason, Jade didn't want to rip her vocal cords out for that sound. "Admittedly, I've grown a bit as a person since, and I'm ready for more. Like maybe a lady lover who can save me from myself?" her smile broadened, and she fluttered her eyes at the goth. "You wanna see if you're up to dating me? I mean, I'm nice, but after a certain point, I take charge, want more. And for the record, once we reach that point, we will get physical."

"You know my rep, right?" Jade wondered.

"Yea, I know." Sherry sounded almost excited.

"I could break you." Jade warned.

"Lets see if that happens." The shorter girl challenged. "But, for you, it's more likely we'll just find that, quiet times, I can take them too. So, we playing? I wanna know if maybe this is gonna gear real, and if so, you ready?"

"I dated Beck for over three years." Jade protested.

"About time you shaved that beard." Sherry turned, walking away, moving her ass to draw attention. Hesitating just a moment, glancing back over her shoulder, she sent a very real message. Jade felt her mouth go dry at the sudden, dirty thoughts that flooded her mind.

Jade went back to her day, shaken by her two experiences so far. As the day progressed towards first period and beyond, things continued to happen. There were a couple of other offers, as well as more flirting then the blue eyed girl could ever remember, but nothing as serious as what Sherry was offering. By lunch, she'd had the chance to speak with the girl again, work out the rules they'd date by. 'Take our time, see what we have, but if we do advance, we both get to protect ourselves, take care. So far, so good. Not rushing into anything….'

She found the lunch table, and for the first time in almost a week, sat with her friends. "Guys, I need to tell you something." She raked the group with her eyes. "Beck, sorry, but I'm more gay then bi, and as much as I'd love to stay together, I this this was inevitable. Weird as it sounds, we will stay friends, cause you do not want me as an enemy." She flashed a quick, predatory smile. "That being said, Rob, that five you owe me, it now belongs to Trina. Good luck with that. Also, I'm gonna teach you, in the most boring and non sexual ways imaginable, about women and what they want. So, when I have time, we'll go over my mountains of notes, and help you discover that for us girls, it takes longer then sixty seconds." She shifted to face the entire table. "So, whats new…?" Her smile, genuine, and not based on anyone suffering, brightened the early afternoon. 'Gotta admit, that was some favor...'

:}

Think I'll end the story there. Kinda a coming of age story for our favorite goth.

Couple of pieces of business. For this story, I wasn't gonna pair Tori and Jade, but that doesn't mean they won't pair off. Trina doesn't know whats in Tori's heart, and in the future, who knows what'll happen. Just, wanted to focus on Jade this time. Sherry makes a good beginners girlfriend, cause I doubt Jade's ready to be the man in her relationship.

Also, thank everyone for not making any comments about the name of this story. I know, favor has more then one meaning.

Finally, thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, or accidental glanced at this. Especially those who glanced for more then five chapters. I appreciate the support.


End file.
